The End of the Light
by DnKS-giRLs
Summary: A short ramble about the darkness, Tezuka, and Fuji. Bad summary, indeed, but please read and review...


Title: The End of the Light

Author: DnKS - giRLs

Rating: PG

Pairing: TezuFuji (again!)

Warning: rambling…as usual, pointless…as usual, OOC…as usual,

Disclaimers: oh, come on, if we own them, we won't be stuck here writing fanfictions!

The night had fallen. Its coming forced the light to give away. But sad was the night for even though it had succeeded in making the sun disappear, its darkness still couldn't entirely rule over the world. The creature called human had developed such ways to let the light still remain in the deepest of the night. One could not see the darkness when synthetic lights coming from thousands of lamps and candles illuminated the world he lived on.

Did anyone ever think how did the night feel when it saw human destroying its realm?

Sometimes, people needed the darkness to hide their secrets. Sometimes, they needed darkness to do their dirty jobs. Sometimes, they needed darkness to defend them. Such cowards were they, such brave was the darkness. But the darkness was not that brave for it cried every time people treated it bad. Every time, everyone, except once, except ones.

Once, when it saw two men loving each other in it.

Ones whose names were Tezuka Kunimitsu and Fuji Shuusuke.

True, they were hiding their secrets in the darkness. True, they did their 'dirty jobs' in the darkness. True, they were clinging to the darkness to defend them. But the darkness didn't hate them, since once, it saw them and their love.

It was deep in the night when the darkness ruled over the room they were in. It saw them making love, it heard them saying love, but it gave no concern since that time they were nobody. That, until once, one of them spoke.

"Ne, Tezuka," the soft voice came from the lips of a tender-looking young man. "Don't you think it's watching?"

His partner, who in time being was wrapping his arms around the other's naked body, frowned.

"It?" he said. "Who is this 'it'?"

The first person opened his eyes, revealing two deep blue orbs that glistened more brightly than the surface of the sea when the sun shone over it. The darkness, of course, had seen such things from the shadow since in the daylight it could only exist in the shadow.

Yes, the darkness had seen such things, but even the bluest sea and the brightest sunshine could not beat those beautiful blue eyes. The sight was so amazing so it wasn't strange that his partner kissed him passionately after he saw those eyes. If the darkness' had what people called lips, it would absolutely kiss the young beauty too.

The darkness saw as the man's lips grow bold and poised with the other's in a perfect rhyme. Great happiness was shown on their face. Parting them soon, it seemed, to tread upon the air, only to meet again, more closely, more passionately; they shared their hearts to beat as one.

"Tezuka…" the young beauty purred. "No more!"

The other stopped his kisses and stared at him lovingly.

"Your lips may say 'no', Fuji, but I know better. I know that your heart is saying 'yes' with a voice merrier than the sound of caring breeze," he said.

From that, the darkness knew that the young beauty was named Fuji, and it promised never to forget that name.

Fuji laughed, "Where have you kept that lovely tongue of yours until now, Tezuka Kunimitsu?"

Tezuka, so Fuji had addressed him as, smiled a little. "Search for it and you'll see there's nothing that I keep nor hide from you. Or maybe I haven't shown you every means of my tongue… have I… Fuji?"

"Ssshh… Tezuka, it's watching!" Fuji warned as Tezuka's tongue started to roam his exposed neck.

Tezuka did really stop and he then questioned Fuji with his look.

"Now, may I know who this 'it' is?" he asked.

Fuji smiled and he drowned himself deeper to the other's embrace. The darkness watched the scene in a mingled jealousy for it almost wanted to be the one whose arms were encircling Fuji's slim body, but since it knew such thing would never happen, it just waited patiently for Fuji's answer with its curiosity grew bigger as time passed by.

However, Fuji's answer made the darkness stiffened, if it could do such thing like stiffen, because Fuji said with his lovely voice that had the best place in the darkness' heart its very name.

"The darkness," he said. "Don't you think that the darkness is watching us, Tezuka?"

Tezuka seemed to think about that for a moment; meanwhile the darkness could do nothing but feel truly amazed. Finally there was someone who could recognize its presence, and could it feel else that amazement?

"Let it watch, Fuji," Tezuka said, much to add the darkness' amazement. "The darkness has been helping us through our times together. Let it watch and it shall see what love has it been protecting for this entire time."

They smiled in unison and the kisses began again with some heated passion added. They were so much in love and their love was their only offering to the darkness for its aid in hiding them.

Shame for the darkness for it could watch no more as it was its time to go and give the world to be the realm of light. But it saw the last glimpse of those two men before they were taken away by the light.

The darkness was fond of them, but it knew that it was not their destiny to remain forever in the darkness like what they had been doing. They deserved the light for their love. They could not hide forever and the darkness knew how it would become such lachrymatory scene to see when the two were parted by their fear toward the light.

The darkness could not help but weep as it saw the pairing next time it ruled over the world once again. It could not help but feel a bit of sadness as it heard those loving words coming from each other's lips.

It was not their destiny to remain forever in the darkness.

Light was something the darkness addressed as its greatest enemy, yet that time, it surrendered to the light. It gave his throne to the light; let the other to roam the world.

With the light exposed the two loving person, the darkness slowly vapours into nothingness. Now, their love was well known not only by the darkness alone but also the light. And though they always remained in opposite side, the darkness and the light, they had the very same prescription about love.

Let their love, the love of two men named Tezuka and Fuji, be freed and forever they shall love each other under not the secrecy.

Time passed by and the darkness had befallen over the world again, but this time, nothing welcomed its presence as its two dearest were nowhere to be seen.

And suddenly, it felt the most gratifying happiness of all, for it knew that the light had done its job. Now, they could love each other in the bliss of the light. It was not their destiny to remain forever in the darkness.

And so with that, the darkness had betrayed the people. It had told the secrets that were meant to be kept, it had exposed the thing that should be left unknown by others, it had trusted over the soul that was supposed to be defended until the world was destroyed by the coming of Apocalypse.

But the darkness felt no regret.

It would never forget that time, when he saw two men loving each other in it. It would never forget those people named Tezuka and Fuji, whose love it had seen. Sometimes, the darkness could see them in the end of the light, but never again in the darkness they cling for help, never again in the darkness they hide in shame. Therefore, it followed that ever again, the darkness can neither keep the pleasure of having them in its realm nor claim his right over them.

It was not their destiny, after all, to remain forever in the darkness…

the end –

(A/N : errr… ummhh… so, you know… reviews and such? We know this fic is… well, what's the word? But anyway, we'll love you to death if you leave your review. Promise! - now, does that make us to look pathetic or what!)


End file.
